Four Thousand, Three Hundred and Twenty Minutes
by Kate1013
Summary: The expanse of her bare neck was definitely enticing. Either that or the math was short circuiting his brain. S/J


A/N: For Ship Day 2011 - perch on those fluffly clouds :D

* * *

><p>She leaned in close, hand slung loosely on top of her P-90, as though she was about to conspire with him. Jack couldn't help the warmth that spread through his body at that moment.<p>

"So... three days... " She said, her face close to his, her breath caressing his cheek. That warmth then crept up Jack's face, he was sure of it. And was that tingling in his toes?

Sam pulled back and carried on walking, quickly turning her face away. But not quickly enough for Jack not to notice the grin she was trying to tame by biting her bottom lip. She was playing with him. The God damn woman knew what kind of effect she was having on him and was deliberately enticing him... Well two could play that game.

"Seventy two hours," he said, his stride matching hers. He walked close to her, his arm occasionally brushing hers; head stooped and tilted at her slightly.

"Four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes..." She looked up at him, head bent back so that she could peek up at him from under her cap.

The expanse of her bare neck was definitely enticing. Either that or the math was short circuiting his brain. He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Umm... that's four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes multiplied by sixty... seconds..."

She laughed. A full throaty, lighting up her eyes, laugh... Dear God.

Jack couldn't take another step. "Hey, you know I can't do that math... not without a calculator..." He gestured with his hand for full effect, as Sam came to a stop beside him.

"I know..." she said simply, "But I'm sure that what you can do with the rest of your body, more than makes up for it..."

Jack's mouth hung open as she flashed him a grin and started walking again. Now that, _that_ was an all out leer... "So only three days, huh?"

Daniel and Teal'c stopped further up the hill and looked down at the two following them.

"Are they...?"

Teal'c turned to the teammate by his side. "I believe they are, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel shook his head with resignation and a sigh.

Jack and Sam came to stop just before their teammates, equal expressions of confusion on their faces. "What?" They said in unison, both glancing at each other, and then back at Daniel.

Daniel merely sighed again and turned to the Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c glanced at Daniel, then back to Jack and Sam. "Daniel Jackson wishes that you would cease your activities and apply yourselves..." He switched his staff weapon from one hand to the other before turning around and carrying on walking.

"What?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"Argh!" Daniel cried, before spinning on his heel and following after his friend. "Cut it out and get on with it," He muttered to Teal'c as he tried to catch up. "Is that so hard to say?"

Sam and Jack shared a conspiring smile.

"You know," Jack said, after a few moments of walking in silence. "I thought that he'd heard us talking before..."

"You did?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Didn't you?"

Sam grinned. "Hell yeah... but it's so much more fun that he didn't!"

"So, T?" Jack called up to the men ahead of him. "Enlighten me here..."

"I am not participating in this discussion."

"Ah, T..."

"Gesturing at me in that tone will not encourage me further, O'Neill..."

Jack glared at Teal'c's back, turning the same glare onto the woman beside him when he heard her try to conceal a snicker. He tilted his head at her only to receive an equally annoyed glare in response.

"Three days," She told him, shaking her head, "And you are _so_ going to stop doing that, and I am in _no way_ going to respond..." She gave him one last look before trudging up the rest of the hill to join Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack merely paused in his steps and glared at each one of their backs.

"Okay, that's it!" He cried, once he'd reached them at the top of the hill. He took off his cap and threw it onto the floor. The three had spread out somewhat - Daniel near the DHD, poised to punch in the gate address; Teal'c at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the gate; and Sam hovering somewhere in between them. All three turned to look at him after his outburst. "I'm leaving the SGC in _three_ days and there is no way in hell we are leaving our last ever mission together, like _this_!"

An eyebrow slowly rose upon Teal'c's face and he turned slightly to glance at the two other members of his team, before slowly turning back at Jack. Daniel's lips had formed an 'o' shape, and Sam, well Jack couldn't decide if she was annoyed or merely scrunching her face up in response to the raging sun that glared in her eyes.

"Jack," Daniel practically spluttered. "We've just spent the last few days practically in paradise!" Daniel gestured, his voice rising and his hands gesturing at their surroundings. "I even went _fishing _with you!"

"He did..." Sam chimed in.

"Indeed." Teal'c supplied. "And did we not enjoy a lovely meal around the campfire and cook s'mores, O'Neill?"

"And they _were_ pretty good," Daniel agreed.

"And we all know how much Daniel really wanted to be analysing those ruins half a mile from camp..." Sam added, somewhat a hint. She threw him a knowing smile as she looked over at her soon-to-be-no-longer-commanding-officer.

They'd both heard Daniel disappear in the early hours one morning, slipping out of camp with a flashlight, some paper and some chalk. In fact they'd spent the time that he was gone discussing what Jack was going to do with his time off before he took charge of the new training facility they were setting up. It had all been pretty innocent until Jack had mentioned the word 'cabin' and suddenly declared 'hey, don't you have some downtime coming up?' in practically the same sentence.

Sam had blushed, as though the thought hadn't crossed her mind a million times since he'd announced that he had to change roles due to his knee injury. "Is that an invitation?" She had asked, suddenly emboldened by the lack of light and the intimacy of the situation.

"Would you say yes, if it was?"

"Only if Teal'c and Daniel weren't coming-" She'd stopped short, realising what she had just said.

"Oooh they're _so_ not invited..." Had come the response, and Sam knew, even though she couldn't see him, that he was grinning from ear to ear at that moment.

Daniel had shuffled back into the tent moments later and Sam had hidden her own smile in her pillow as she had pretended to be asleep. She was pretty sure that they'd been flirting together ever since. Daniel and Teal'c had to be blind not to notice.

Jack's own face seemed to twitch at the thought of the memory, dragging Sam back into the present. He squinted over at her, then back down at the cap on the floor, unsure of what to say.

As if sensing his indecision, Sam slowly walked over to him, before coming to a stop at his feet. She glanced at the cap for a moment, biting her bottom lip as if unsure of what she was going to do, before she took a deep breath and raised her arms. Each hand rested upon his cheeks and she pulled his lips towards her as she leant in to kiss him.

Oh...dear...god... Jack thought his head was going to explode at the mere touch of her skin upon his. His hands automatically wove into her hair, and her cap fell onto the floor, momentarily forgotten.

Jack wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it definitely wasn't four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes... Though he kind of wished it was when Sam pulled back moments later, her lips separating from his. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath and staring at him, somewhat satisfied, as the sun glinted off her hair and her eyes.

She threw him a grin before swivelling upon her feet. "Was that enough for you, Daniel?" She called over her shoulder, biting her lip to stop a laugh from tumbling out. Daniel just stared at her, his jaw having dropped further than before. "I'll take that as a yes," She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. Glancing at the floor, she picked up both Jack's and her own cap, dusting them off and handing his back with a smile. "There, now I think everyone's happy..." She turned on her feet, heading towards the DHD. "Daniel?" She called. "Dial up the gate... I think it's time we went home!"


End file.
